Heat
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: Hari yang panas membuat Arthur sangat kepanasan. Apa yang akan Yao lakukan untuk mendinginkan kekasihnya itu?


Kisa-chan: HOLAAAAA~ ini fic rate-M ke 4 saya selama hidup saya lho! Kali ini pair-nya ChinaxUK! Kenapa saya tulis ChinaxUK? Karena di sini Yao adalah... SEME! Yay! Hidup seme Yao! Saya pengen nyoba-nyoba muter-muterin pairing. Yang tadinya uke saya jadiin seme, yang seme jadi uke. Beberapa bagian ada yang ngambil sedikit dari Doujinshi 'Merika-san no Hitsuji R'. Karena itu... siapkanlah tissue sebanyak-banyaknya, siapa tau anda nosebleed atau nangis. Nangis karena fic saya abal maksudnya #plak. Oke, no more talk, let's proceed!

Warnings: PWP-ish, Seme!Yao, Uke!Arthur, OOC, miskin plot, typo, bahasa vulgar, dan lain-lain.

Don't Like, Don't Bother Reading

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Panas...

Terlalu panas...

Cepat...

Aku harus cepat menghentikannya...

Aku...

Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi...

Panas...

Cukup...

Terlalu panas...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heat**

**APH © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Merika-san no Hitsuji R © Mizuiro (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu adalah siang yang panas. Yao benci hari panas. Ia tidak suka berkeringat di saat yang tidak tepat. Ia lalu mampir ke sebuah kedai es dan membeli semangkuk es serut segar. Ia menyendok es serut tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, membiarkan es tersebut meleleh perlahan di dalam mulutnya.

"Hmmm... enak sekali, aru..." Yao memasang tampang bahagia. Ia selalu datang ke kedai es ini setiap kali hari panas. Yao memang suka makanan manis, apalagi jika ditambah susu kental manis. Yao memakan es serutnya kembali. Sesekali ia menjilat sirup yang tertinggal di sendoknya. Sesaat sebelum ia menghabiskan es serutnya, ia teringat kekasihnya yang menunggunya di rumah.

Arthur Kirkland, personifikasi negara Inggris yang dulu pernah menjadi musuhnya, kini menjadi kekasihnya. Ia ingat betapa senang dirinya ketika Arthur bilang bahwa ia diperbolehkan libur oleh bosnya dan ingin menginap di rumah Yao.

**~Flashback~**

"Ni Hao, kediaman Wang Yao, aru." Yao mengangkat telepon.

"_**Oh, Yao. Ini aku."**_ Jawab suara di seberang telepon.

"Arthur...? A-ada apa? Jarang-jarang kau meneleponku..." Yao berusaha untuk menahan perasaan senangnya.

"_**Eh... um... sebenarnya, aku diperbolehkan libur selama beberapa hari oleh bosku. Kalau boleh, aku mau menginap di rumahmu... e-eh, itupun kalau boleh! Kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa!"**_ Arthur terdengar gugup.

Yao tersenyum senang, "tentu saja boleh, aru! Kapan kau mau datang, aru? Aku akan menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu, aru!"

Arthur sedikit kaget mendengar jawaban Yao, pipinya merona, _**"ba-baiklah... aku datang nanti malam... sudah dulu ya. I love you, Yao..."**_

"I love you, too." Lalu sambungan teleponpun diputus.

**~Woy, plesbeknya udahan~**

Hari ini adalah hari kedua Arthur menginap di rumahnya. Yao telah menyusun rencana apa-apa saja yang akan ia lakukan bersama Arthur selama Arthur di China.

"Apa yang Arthur lakukan di rumah ya, aru? Semoga saja dia tidak mencoba untuk memasak dan membakar rumahku, aru..." kata Yao pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menyendok es serutnya dan memakannya kembali.

"Kubawakan es serut saja deh, aru." Yao bergumam dan melahap sendokan terakhir es serutnya. Ia lalu menghampiri si penjual dan membawa sebungkus es serut ke rumahnya.

**.**

**[Skip Time]**

**.**

Sesampainya di rumah, ia langsung membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk.

"Arthur, aku pulang, aru!" teriaknya. Tetapi tidak ada yang menyahut. Ia lalu mengunci pintu.

Yao mengusap belakang lehernya, "aneh... biasanya ia akan menghampiriku kalau aku pulang, aru..."

'Apa yang terjadi ya...?' pikir Yao dalam hati.

Klang...

"Huh...?" ia mendengar sesuatu terjatuh dari dalam kamar mandi.

'Ja-jangan-jangan... Arthur...! Aru!" Yao bergegas lari sambil menyimpan es serut yang tadi dibawanya di meja dekat sofa. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menemukan Arthur merendam dirinya di dalam bathub penuh air dingin dan es balok. Matanya tertutup dan pipinya merah, ekspresinya menunjukkan ia sedang sangat menderita.

"A-Arthur...! A-apa yang kau lakukan, aru?" Yao cepat-cepat mengangkat tubuh pemuda blonde itu dari bathub. Arthur membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ya-Yao..."

Yao merasakan badan Arthur yang sangat dingin, menandakan bahwa ia telah lama berada di dalam air.

"Le-lebih baik, kita hangatkan dulu tubuhmu, aru!" Yao mencoba untuk berdiri tetapi Arthur menahannya.

"Ti-tidak..."

"Kenapa, aru?"

"Be-belum..."

"Tubuhmu sudah terlalu dingin, aru!"

"Tidak, Yao... aku melakukan ini karena sesuatu... aku memang selalu melakukannya..." Arthur merintih, air matanya terlihat menggenang.

"Yao... panas sekali..." Arthur melihat Yao dengan tatapan memelas. Yao tidak tega melihatnya.

"Ta-tapi... badanmu dingin sekali, aru..."

"Tidak... panas... masih terlalu panas..."

Yao lalu menggendong Arthur bridal style, membawanya ke ruang tengah, dan membaringkannya di sofa, "Arthur, kau dengar aku, aru?" Arthur mengangguk.

Yao memegangi keningnya, dingin. Ia mengelus lembut pipi Arthur yang memerah. Panas apanya? Ia terasa dingin sekali... itulah yang ada dipikiran Yao sampai ia melihat celana Arthur. Ia melihat ereksi Arthur yang menegak sempurna. Kenapa Arthur tidak bilang bagian itu yang panas? Kalau begitu Yao dengan senang hati membantunya mendinginkan badan.

"Arthur... kenapa kau tidak melakukannya sendiri, aru? Kau hanya tinggal melepas rasa panas itu kan, aru?" tanya Yao sambil mengusap-usap pipi Arthur.

"Aku... tidak suka melakukannya..." Arthur mencengkram sofa dengan keras.

"Baiklah, mari kubantu melepaskannya, aru..." Yao mencium Arthur tepat di bibir. Arthur dengan sigap melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yao. Yao menjilat bibir bawah Arthur, meminta jalan masuk. Arthur membuka mulutnya dengan senang hati, membiarkan lidah Yao menelusuri mulutnya.

Yao mengajak lidah Arthur berdansa dengan lidahnya, hal itu membuat Arthur merasakan panas yang sama menyerang tubuhnya. Anehnya, kali ini ia tidak merasa tersiksa dengan rasa panas itu, malah ia menikmatinya.

Yao beralih pada leher jenjang pemuda Kaukasia itu. Ia menjilat lehernya sambil membuka kancing kemeja Arthur satu persatu. Ia lalu menggigit leher sampai bahu Arthur, meninggalkan berkas-berkas merah di leher Arthur. Ia menurunkan mulutnya dan menggigit daerah sekitar tulang selangka seraya menjepit puting kanan Arthur dengan dua jari, memainkan dan memilinnya secara bersamaan.

"U-uh... Yao... aanh..." Arthur merasakan panas itu kembali menyerang akibat stimulasi yang diberikan Yao pada tubuhnya. Yao meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Yao menjilat puting kiri Arthur, sesekali menghisap dan menggigitnya sehingga menjadi keras. Ia melakukan hal yang sama pada puting yang lain.

"Ya-Yao... akh... unn... oh..." Arthur terus mengeluarkan erangan-erangan nikmat itu dari mulutnya. Yao menjelajah turun, menjilat perut langsing Arthur dan mengelus pinggang Arthur. Iapun langsung menurunkan resleting celana Arthur dengan giginya, memperlihatkan boxer bergambar Union Jack yang dipakai Arthur. Arthur berjengit.

Merasakan kekasihnya berjengit, Yao menurunkan boxer Arthur dengan perlahan. Ereksi Arthur yang sudah tegak menjadi pusat perhatian Yao ketika boxer dan celana Arthur ia lempar entah kemana. Butiran-butiran pre-cum mengalir keluar dri ujung benda milik Arthur. Yao menggenggam ereksi Arthur dan menyentuh kepala ereksi Arthur dengan ibu jarinya. Tanpa basa-basi, Yao langsung melahap seluruhnya.

"Aaaah... nnh... Yao... k-kuh... mmh..." Arthur mengerang nikmat. Ia mencengkram rambut Yao dengan pelan. Yao menggerakkan kepalanya naik-turun, menghisap dan memainkan lidahnya secara bersamaan untuk memberi sensasi lebih pada benda milik Arthur. Ia terus melakukan gerakan yang sama sampai Arthur mendadak mengejang.

"Aah... oh... umm... Yao, aku... ukh..." Arthur tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Yao menghisap bendanya dengan keras. Ia lalu melepaskan ikatan yang tadi sempat membuatnya panas dengan menyemburkan semua Lemon Dropnya ke dalam mulu Yao. Yao menelan semuanya, setetes sperma Arthur mengalir dari ujung mulut Yao. Yao mengelapnya dan menjilatnya kembali.

"Manis sekali, Arthur..." Yao mencium kekasihnya lagi. Lidah mereka saling bertautan. Segaris liur menghubungkan mereka ketika Yao menyudahi ciuman panas mereka.

Yao lalu melepas ikatan rambutnya dan memberikan tiga jarinya di depan mulut Arthur. Arthur lalu menjilat dan memenuhi tiga jari itu dengan salivanya. Setelah Yao merasa cukup basah, ia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari mulut Arthur dan memposisikannya di depan lubang Arthur. Ia memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus, Arthur mengerang sakit.

"Ya-Yao... uuh... sakit..." air mata menetes dari sudut mata Arthur. Yao mencium pipinya.

"Rileks, Arthur..." Yao mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Perlahan-lahan, Yao merasakan jepitan di sekitar jarinya melonggar. Ia lalu menggerakkan jarinya maju-mundur perlahan-lahan. Lalu ia memasukkan jari yang ketiga dan menyentakkan ketiganya di dalam lubang Arthur, menyentuh sweet spot Arthur.

"A-aah! Y-Yao!" Yao menyeringai kecil dan mengeluarkan tiga jarinya. Ia membuka celananya dan memposisikan bendanya yang agak lebih besar dari Arthur, di depan lubang kekasihnya. Arthur melingkarkan tangannya erat di leher Yao secara spontan, bersiap untuk sesuatu yang ia pikir akan terasa sakit.

Yao memasukkan bendanya perlahan-lahan sampai ia masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam tubuh Arthur. Arthur menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan dirinya seperti dibelah dua. Ia merasa penuh dan sakit, sekaligus merasa nikmat.

Yao lalu menggerakkan bendanya pelan-pelan di dalam lubang Arthur. Walaupun sudah dilonggarkan oleh ketiga jarinya, perasaan dijepit dengan kuat itu masih saja terasa.

"Uunh... Yao... akh..."

"Oh... kh... Arthur... sempit sekali... ugh..." Yao mencoba memperkeras gerakannya dan menekan sweet spot Arthur lagi.

"A-AH! YA-YAO! Di-di sana... akhh..." Arthur mengerang nikmat. Yao menurunkan kepalanya sedikit dan menjilat cuping telinga Arthur, membuat tubuh Arthur bergetar seperti tersengat listrik.

Yao menggerakkan bendanya lagi, ia mempercepat temponya, menyentuh sweet spot Arthur setiap kali ia bergerak.

"Ya-Yao... aaah... le-lebih... lebih keras... aahn... ukh.. oh..." Arthur mencengkram bahu Yao dengan keras. Yao terus-terusan menghujam sweet spot Arthur dengan keras. Ia bergerak makin cepat dan keras. Arthur menggerakkan pinggulnya bersamaan dengan Yao, mencoba membuat Yao masuk lebih dalam lagi. Ia tidak dapat menahannya lagi, ikatannya akan segera lepas.

"Ya-Yao... aku... akh... aku... uhnn..." Arthur membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Yao. Yao mengerti dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sampai akhirnya Arthur tidak dapat menahannya kembali. Ikatannya lepas, sekaligus melepaskan seluruh panas yang tadi ia rasakan.

"AAAH! YAO!" Arthur meneriakkan nama Yao. Ia menyemburkan semua Lemon Dropnya di tubuh mereka berdua, mengotori baju Yao.

Yao merasakan dinding rektu Arthur menyempit, menjepitnya dengan keras. Iapun mengeluarkan semua esensnya di dalam tubuh Arthur. Ia mengeluarkan bendanya dan mencium Arthur dalam.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau masih panas, aru?" goda Yao. Arthur mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu disini! Aku akan membawakanmu sesuatu!" Yao mengacak-acak rambut Arthur dan mengambil es serut yang sudah setengah meleleh dari meja. Ia berjalan ke dapur dan menempatkannya di sebuah gelas. Ia membawa sendok dan gelas berisi es serut lalu kembali ke ruang tengah. Ia duduk di sebelah Arthur dan menyendok es serut tersebut.

"Buka mulutmu, aru. Ini akan mengurangi rasa panasmu, aru!" Arthur membuka mulutnya dan melahap es serut di sendok itu.

"Enak tidak, aru?"

"Iya..."

"Arthur, kalau kau merasa panas lagi, bilang saja padaku, aru. Aku akan membantumu melepaskannya, aru." Goda Yao sambil memasukkan es serut ke dalam mulut Arthur. Arthur tersenyum dan mencium Yao, membagi es serut di dalam mulutnya.

"Tentu saja, Yao..."

Yao tersenyum, "Wō ai ni, Arthur..." Yao mengecup singkat kening Arthur.

"Love you, too, Yao..." Arthur tersenyum kecil.

Merekapun melanjutkan acara makan es serutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kisa-chan: ehehehehe... lemon lagi, lemon lagi... kok jadi ketagihan ya? Valencia Carriedo, kalau kamu baca fanfic ini, awas kalo ngga review yah! Ngga akan saya kembaliin komik kamu! *jleger*

Kyouya: yoha, minna. Saya kembali! Yang suka ChinaxUK silakan dinikmati... yang mau review silakan, yang mau ngasih conrit sangat dipersilakan, dan yang mau flame silakan, asal jangan flame pair, atau karena ngga suka ceritanya, atau karena ngga suka sama Kisa-chan.

Kisa-chan: jangan kapok baca fanfic bikinan saya ya... mungkin nanti saya bakal bikin NiChu, atau mungkin malah ChuNi.

Kyouya: Kisa-chan, kamu jangan ngebalik-balikin posisi seme-ukenya sih!

Kisa-chan: biarin ah... terserah saya. Oya, ini terinspirasi doujinshi ChinaUK (Untitled) tapi agak Angsty, ada beberapa bagian yang sama kaya doujinshi-nya Mizuiro yang tadi udah saya sebutin. Doujin-nya itu USUK loh! Kalau ada yang mau, silakan PM saya, nanti saya kirim :D *promosi mode: on*. Review jangan lupa ya~ CnCnya ditunggu~

Kisa+Kyouya: Ayasaki Twins, OFF!


End file.
